


No Hope

by Professor_Snogbox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Snogbox/pseuds/Professor_Snogbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has lost his best friend and now he will knowingly lose his whole world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have written so please feel free to leave constructive criticism! Thanks!

He crouched next to his best friend and pressed against the shot wound with all his might. 

"Stay with me John," he whispered, "stay with me."

Lost in his frantic plea, he didn't hear the approaching footsteps and the clip of an umbrella against the pavement.

"You know he can't hear you Sherlock, there is no hope of saving him."

Sherlock kept his focusing on what the dying man was trying to say. As he shook against the cold and the shock, he frantically looked up and whispered in a broken voice, 

"Help me."

Mycroft nearly laughed at the absurd notion that Sherlock Holmes needed help from his brother but instead he rolled his eyes and called 999. Sherlock then forgot about everything other than the man laying in front of him as he spoke his first word since the ring of the bullet echoed through the alley. 

"We..."

Sherlock leant closer with tears in his eyes and murmured words of encouragement and endearment that were really meant for himself than John. Mycroft's voice dominated Sherlock's sobs as he announced that he had done his best and that help would be on its way. As he stalked off to the end of the alleyway to direct help when it came, he heard Sherlock whisper, "I love you... You can't leave me yet!"

Sherlock dropped his head to John's chest as he spoke again, "...were..."

Sherlock looked at John's face, devoid of expression, from where his head had fallen.

"Come on John, you can do this. You can do anything." A small smirk crossed John's eyes but the man didn't have the energy for the feeling to spread elsewhere. As the sirens of two ambulances became increasingly louder and the last strength of the bravest man Sherlock had ever known left him he said his final word.

"...beautiful."

Sherlock pressed his lips to Johns as his mind palace crumbled and his mind went blank, peacefully yet traumatically, blank.

***3 months later***

After working himself until he crashed into a brick wall that blinked the word 'sleep' in neon signs, Sherlock went back to the alleyway. For a man who had spent years wasting away in a place like this, he felt out of place as he glanced at a few junkies living down the long, narrow corridor. He paused and fought the urge to vomit as he smelt the sterilisation liquid used to clean the blood away. Forcing himself to walk to the last place John had been alive, he felt an overwhelming numbness take control of him. He leant against the wall and however much he wanted to cry, no tears came. He knew it was wrong to be there but he couldn't help but take one last look at the place before he left, for good. John's dying words had meant the world to Sherlock because now he could see what he was. By himself he was ugly, pointless. Tonight he was going to leave the world for good. He finally felt what John had felt when he had left all those years ago and it made him feel the guilt more keenly. 

Back at Baker Street his hear raced and he fell on the carpet in John's old room. His body was full of pills and shook harder than it had the night it happened. As he held a photo of both of them at the beach, he remembered John's last words for a final time. 

They were beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking of doing another short chapter from John's POV so please let me know if you think I should! Thanks again!
> 
> Feel free to contact me at http://professor-snogbox.tumblr.com or http://johnlockfanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
